zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Lauren Jackson
Condition *'Skill Points': 0/175 *'Item Points': 0/200 *'Free Points': 0/100 (50 given to IP and SP) **'Minor Points': 6 Minor Point **'Moderate Points': 3 Moderate Point **'Major Points': 2 Major Point ***'Used Points': 6 Minor Point, 3 Moderate Point, 2 Major Point *'Wounds': N/A Point Log 1 Minor Point used to increase M25A3 from - Rank to = Rank. (1/26/2012) 1 Minor Point used to increase M25A3 from = to + Rank (2/5/2012) 1 Minor Point to learn Water Magic at +1 (2/13/2012) 1 Minor Point to learn Swords up to +2. (2/13/2012) 1 Moderate Point to raise Armor Training from +3 to +7. (2/13/2012) 1 Minor Point to learn Field Vision at +1 (2/22/2012) 1 Minor Point to learn Tactics at +1 (2/22/2012) 1 Major Point to Upgrade ??? from +7 to +10 2 Moderate Point to upgrade Brute Force from +26 to +30 1 Moderate Point to learn Shock Trooper at +1 1 Major Point to increase ??? from +10 to +13 Skills Attributes *'Athletics:' +12 (0/7) *'Agility:' +7 0/5 *'Endurance:' +10 3/7 *'Willpower:' +4 0/5 *'Strength:' +10 0/6 *'Stamina:' +14 1/7 *'Teaching:' +9 0/7 *'Learning:' +8 0/7 *'Perception:' +5 *'Charisma:' -10 Combat *'Armor Training:' +10 0/6 *'Rapid Fire:' +20 0/10 *'Firearms:' +12 0/9 *'Rifles:' +12 0/8 *'Pistol:' +5 0/4 *'Military Training:' +5 0/6 *'Brute Force:' +30 0/14 *'Swords:' +14 0/7 *'Shocktrooper:' +5 0/6 *'Knives:' +4 0/4 Magic *'Water:' +4 Affinity *'Silians Lancastor:' +22 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' +4 *'Kyle Jackson:' -4 *'Taylor Jackson:' +4 *'Catherine 'Kit' Richards:' +1 *'Monk:' +1 Crafting *'Ammunition:' +6 *'Crafting (Firearms):' +7 0/5 *'First Aid:' -5 *'Ingenuity:' -10 Knowledge *'American Culture:' +10 *'Horticulture:' +1 Leadership *'Tactics:' +6 0/6 *'Field Vision:' +1 0/4 Recreational Survival *'Stealth:' +10 *'Looting:' +10 *'Disguise:' +5 Uniques *'???:' +13 Vehicles *'Pilot (Planes):' +3 Perks *'Eternal Youth' (??? - +10) **The Eternal Youth Perk grew from Laurens intense feelings towards her aging, becoming so predominant with her mutation that it actually de-aged her to the point she's younger then she actually is. As a cool side effect, it also regenerates any wounds that damaged her. Regen up to 1/2 your mutate skill for Mutate/5 times, requires extra food per day. Traits *'Nocturnal Predator' ** *** +10 Stealth *** +5 Perception *** +5 Disguise *** -5 Charisma *** -5 Ingenuity *** -5 First Aid *'Military Buff' **Whether you've served or would have liked to, you're a military man- or woman- to your bones. ***'+10 Culture' ***'+5 Military Training' ***'+5 Athletics' ***'''-5 Charisma''' ***'''-5 Teaching''' ***'''-5 Ingenuity''' Flaws *'Insomnia' **Every night, roll a DC 70 sleep attempt check for every 2 hours of attempted sleep. Penalties not ignored by any skills (like endurance) are included as a bonus at half value instead of a penalty. If you fail more then 3 checks in one night you gain no restful sleep. You are free to use half attempted but failed sleeping hours for normal use. You gain a +50% boost to your willpower stat in resisting the effects from lack of sleep. **+25 Points *'Severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder' **Effect: - **Points: - Items Equipped *Head: *Face: *Body: Reinforced Armor *Legs: *Feet: Military Combat Boots *Arms: *Hands: Weapons *'M25A3/Shiny(+):' 40/2/+10, Can Fire at +5 Accuracy and +25 Range tolerance at Speed 1; .338 Lapua Magnum, 5 round mag (x1) **'Attachment:' Scope (+): +7 Accuracy +7 Range Tolerence -5 Recoil -5 Exotic **'Special:' (If any) *'M16A1(*+):' 45/3/+20; 30/30 current mag; 5.56x45mm NATO, 30 round mag (x2) **Attachment: **Special: AOE5 10 Bullet Cost, 5/5 Mana Fire Burst (+10 Accuracy, -15 Lethality) *'Holy Knives(*):' 70/3/+10 **'Number:' 8 **'Special:' +5 Light Affinity, -15 Lethality on Zombies Armor *'Light Kevlar Jacket/Worn(-):' +5/+10 against Bullets/-5 Mobility **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) *'Reinforced Kevlar Coat(=):' +10 Armor **Attachment: N/A **Special: Resistance to Explosions/Fire *'Military Combat Boots(*):' 2 wounds, +10 defense, -3 Agility, -3 Stealth, +10 Traction, +15 Environmental resist against mobility. **Attachment: N/A **Special: N/A *'Reinforced Armor(+):' +20 Defense, +7 Lethal resist, -15 mobility, -5 Accuracy **Attachment: N/A **Special: N/A Accessories *'Sports Bra/Extreme Quality (*):' +5 Athletics **Special: *'Corset/Worn(=):' -5 Defense, +5 Charisma Consumables *'9x19mm Parabellum Ammo': (15 Round Magazine) (x3) *'5.56x45mm NATO ammo': (30 Round Magazine) (x2) *'Cold Syrup (x9):' *'Crowns (x2):' Tools *'Tool Hammer(++)': +10 to Mechanical/Carpentry Checks *'Gun Maintenance Kit(=)': +5 To all Firearms based Crafting/Decon Quick Rolls Combat M16A3: 1d100+54 Magic Tools Other History Born on US Oversees Base 'Kelley Barracks' located in Stuttgart-Möhringen, Germany to Lieutenant McKayla Jackson and Major Lyle Jackson of the United States Army Corp, it was of no surprised that Lauren would grow up to be a military girl herself. Lauren was somewhat of a lonely girl due to her mother and father being in the military this caused them to move around a lot and also had them splitting up at times so her mom and dad would go about their jobs when the chain of command decided it was time for them to go off and do what they were ordered to do. Lauren, however, overcame such loneliness by taking a severe interest in her mother and fathers jobs, in doing this she learned quickly of her patriotism and natural skill and affinity that came from being born to two natural killing machines like her mother and father. As she got older she learned more and more from simply watching the soldiers on base and listening to her father talk to her and tell her stories about the wars that were going on around here and the other actions that were being taken by the US Army Corp. Soon, she enlisted in an Army Brat program that would teach her the useful tactics that the military knows under the agreement that she would, upon completing it and school, go and sign up for the military. She took the course and learned everything she could have ever wanted from this course, and as soon as she finished school she enlisted into the Military and spread through bootcamp like wildfire impressing every officer she met and all of her superiors, so it was of no surprise that she quickly earned the spot at the front of a company as the commanding officer. At the age of eighteen still fresh out of bootcamp she and her company were sent out to combat the forces of Iraq in what was being called 'Operation: Desert Storm' a war fighting against the Iraqians who had invaded Kuwait and Annexed them. She lead a small group of soldiers into the warzone and came back a well thought of leader because her troops survived and won every confrontation that they had ever ran into, using Laurens extreme tactical skill and amazing natural ability granted to her from her parents. Seeing her potential her superiors at that time offered her a spot in the United States Army Special Forces as a Green Beret, which to her was an amazing acomplishment so she took it really seriously. She accepted and was placed into a company lead by a man who was also beginning to make a name for himself, Major Jacob McCabb who was twenty years old and had a fiery passion that matched if not overthrew that of Laurens. Instantly, Lauren felt some attraction towards him and it eventually developed into a more serious romance that after five years of working together produced Lauren's first son Kyle, then three years later her daughter Taylor. After recovering from her daughters birth it was only natural to her nature that Lauren be put back into the military leaving her now retired mother and father to care for her children, and along with her now husband Jacob, was sent off to fight in the Iraq war and take part in Operation Iraqi Freedom and Operation New Dawn, they fought well and Lauren continued to fight. Eventually however Lauren went on leave to go home and see her children leaving Jacob to fight the war, soon after she arrived home she was given news that her husband had parished in battle... Soon after this and her 38th birthday, the epidemic that became known as the Zombie Appocalypse began, killing both her mother and father. She quickly gathered her weapons and ammo, and m ore importantly her kids and lead them out to look for a safe haven, all the while worried for her younger sister who was currently deployed over in Iraq... Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Metalearning *Achievement 2 TVTropes *Military Brat: A Military Brat is exactly what the name implies: someone who grew up with at least one parent in the military. Sometimes both parents. Tends to crop up a lot in American series and works of fiction. *Trope 2 Category:Characters